1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC motor control circuit mounted in a serial printer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a serial printer, in which a print head is driven by a DC motor for reciprocal movement during printing. Generally, the DC motor is controlled by a CPU provided in the printer. More specifically, positional information of the print head is obtained using a linear encoder or the like. The positional information is then supplied to the CPU so that the CPU can properly control the DC motor.